


untitled fluffy Fraser/Vecchio wingfic

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	untitled fluffy Fraser/Vecchio wingfic

"Benny…what the hell?"

Ray should've known all along. Fraser was some kind of angel, wings and all. Either that or Vegas had left him even more messed up than he thought, and he was imagining this, probably all of this. After all, Ray hadn't thought that he could bend his knees almost to his shoulders.

"Shh…Ray, it's okay." Fraser was kneeling on the bed, his hands on Ray's thighs, naked, huge feathery white wings spreading out from his back, making him even more ethereal in his beauty.

Fraser entered Ray, leaning down to kiss him at the same time, thrusting steadily but slowly, firmly. Ray closed his eyes, then opened them again. Upon realizing it wasn't a dream, he reached up and brushed his fingers along the edges of the wings.

Fraser folded his wings around Ray in a protective embrace. "It's alright Ray. I'm here now. Everything will be alright."


End file.
